


Movie Night

by caffeinatedlyyours



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatedlyyours/pseuds/caffeinatedlyyours
Summary: It’s just a very chill movie night with you and Wonwoo watching Valerian and The City of a Thousand Planets and a little banter.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling in a wintery mood in the middle of summer. Sue me. Jk, please enjoy!
> 
> -Rin

The insensitive winter air whipped your hair into wild whirlwinds as you stamped your feet, struggling to keep warm. You could feel its icy fingers prodding at each gap and hem in your clothing. If only it weren’t so late then the doorman could’ve let you in. You were beginning to lose feeling in your face and it’s been 5 minutes since you felt anything in your fingers or toes. You had to look down every few seconds to check if your fingers were still attached to your hand.

A few more subzero minutes passed and there was still no sign of Wonwoo. Concern and anxiousness settled their heavy burdens into your chest as you decided to wait a little longer before texting him. Another minute passed and just as you were about to reach into your pocket for your phone, you saw him running towards you, cell phone gripped tightly and scarf and glasses askew.

“I’m so sorry! There was just so much traffic and I didn’t finish wit—” Wonwoo gasped, doubling over as he came to a stop in front of you, taking in giant breaths of air. He had never been particularly athletic.

You smiled, watching him take in lungfuls of the cold air before interrupting him. “No, it’s fine. I wasn’t waiting for long anyway.”

Taking a few more deep breaths, he had recovered enough to stand up and frown at you. Reaching for your frozen hands with his already chilling ones, he rubbed some feeling back into them. “What a liar.” He mumbled, lovingly blowing warm air on them. “I’m sorry I made you wait.”

You shook your head, removing your hands from his grasp to wrap them around his neck and press your forehead against his. His hand automatically replaced themselves around your waist.

“Don’t worry about it. You’re here now. But…” you placed a soft kiss on his cold mouth. “Would you hurry up and open the door before I lose a finger?”

“Oh god, sorry! Yes,” He stepped back and quickly fished his keys out of his pocket, jamming them into the lock and letting you into his apartment building. “I’m so sorry,” he said again as he held the door open for you, “I keep meaning to make you a copy of the key, but I…” he gestured helplessly.

You smiled and took his waving hand in your already warming one, “It’s okay. I understand.”

His worried eyes softened and he smiled back at you, before quickly dragging you to the elevators. “I’m still sorry you had to wait out in the cold.”

You shook your head, unwrapping your scarf as the heat from the building began to bring feeling back to your face. “It’s fine. It wasn’t like I had to wait all that long.”

“I’ll make you a key tomorrow,” he solemnly promised. You smiled and kissed him once more. Once you two parted, Wonwoo smiled and wrapped his arms around you. “I went out a brought the popcorn and whatnot earlier this week so it’s already in there.”

“Good, cause I really don’t want to have to go freeze my butt off again.”

“I know, and it would be such a shame if anything happened to that wonderful butt of yours,” Wonwoo smirked. This was a rare joking side of him that you had only just now gotten to see. It almost seemed out of character. But it made you immensely happy that he felt comfortable enough around you to share this side of him without the fear of judgment.

“Which did you pick this time?” he asked, drawing your attention back, as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open.

“Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets,” you answered smoothly before taking his offered hand and letting him lead you down the familiar hallway.

“Is that the one you’ve been gushing about, with that actor…?” Wonwoo’s handsome features contorted as he attempted to recall the name of the actor.

“Dane DeHaan?” You supplied with a smirk.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes as he left go of your hand to unlock his door. “Yeah, him. But I was talking about Kris Wu, the guy that used to be in EXO, isn’t he in that too?”

You nodded, recalling the trailer. “Yep, he’s in it too, but I heard he didn’t have that many lines.”

“Hmmm,” Wonwoo responded, noncommittally. “Can you set up the movie? I’ll get started on the popcorn.”

Within minutes, the two of you were cuddling on the couch with a bowl of popcorn on your lap and the movie playing in the background. You could feel his warmth and heartbeat against your shoulder and it was good.

Wonwoo looked down and caught you watching him. Smiling he kissed you. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too.” You whispered back, scooting to get closer to him as if that was possible.

It wasn’t just good, it was perfect.


End file.
